icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1932–33 Chicago Black Hawks season
The 1932–33 Chicago Black Hawks season was the team's seventh season of play. The team failed to qualify for the playoffs. Regular Season They were coming off a 2nd place finish in the American Division the previous year, however, they were put out of the playoffs in the 1st round by the Toronto Maple Leafs. The Black Hawks would start the year with a new head coach, hiring Emil Iverson, however, he was let go after the team got off to a mediocre 8–7–6 start. Godfrey Matheson was hired as an interim coach, and after 2 losses, the Hawks would hire former Ottawa Senators head coach and general manager, Tommy Gorman. Under Gorman, the Hawks would go 8–11–6, and finish in the cellar of the American Division, missing the playoffs for the first time since 1929. The Black Hawks were forced to start the season at Chicago Coliseum after a disagreement between the club and the owners of Chicago Stadium, however, it was quickly resolved, and the Hawks would move back to their home in early December. Paul Thompson would lead Chicago offensively, putting up team highs in goals (13), assists (20), and points (33). Tom Cook would have a solid season, earning 12 goals and 26 points, while Johnny Gottselig and Doc Romnes would each get 22 points. The team though would score an NHL low (tied with the Ottawa Senators) 88 goals. In goal, Chuck Gardiner would have another solid season, as he had a GAA of 2.01, while winning 16 games and earning 5 shutouts. The first forfeit in NHL history occurred during a Black Hawks-Bruins game at Boston Garden on March 14, 1933. Chicago coach Tommy Gorman punched referee Bill Stewart following a disputed overtime goal by Boston's Marty Barry. Stewart threw several punches at Gorman before summoning the police to remove Gorman from the visitors' bench. The Hawks refused to continue the game without their coach. The puck was placed at center ice by Stewart and the Bruins scored without any Hawks on the ice at which point the game was forfeited to Boston. On March 19, 1933, the Black Hawks hosted the Detroit Red Wings in the first afternoon game in NHL history. About 6,000 spectators showed up for a game that faced-off at 3.30 p.m. instead of the usual 8.30. The Wings prevailed 4-2 and to add insult to (literally) injury, Hawks centre Billy Burch broke his leg. It would be the last game Burch would play of his 11 year NHL career. The Black Hawks would finish in last place in the American Division, finishing 10 points behind the New York Rangers for the final playoff spot, missing the playoffs for the first time in 4 years. Season Standings Game Log Regular Season Player Stats Scoring Leaders Goaltending See Also * 1932–33 NHL season References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Chicago Blackhawks seasons Category:1932 in hockey Category:1933 in hockey